Challenge: Oster-Camping
by severinalupin
Summary: Albus organisiert in Harrys drittem Schuljahr, für die im Schloss verbliebenen Schüler während der Osterferien, ein Zeltwochenende und nötigte seinen Tränkemeister dazu mitzukommen (Oster-Camping-Challenge auf einer anderen Seite)


„_**Oster-Camping Challenge:**_

_Hasen auf dem Zeltplatz? Ist das erlaubt? Ja doch, aber sicher. Hier ist euer Aufgabe:_

Wer aus der Zaubererwelt sich auf Campingferien oder ein Camping-Weekend einlässt, das bleibt euch überlassen.  
Was vorkommen muss, ist eine oder mehrere Übernachtungen im Zelt, ein Abendessen vom Grillfeuer und der Besuch des Osterhasen.  
Wann der kommt und wie der kommt, das könnt ihr uns erzählen. Ich bin gespannt auf eure Storys.  
Hochladen könnt ihr die Geschichten bis zum 12. April, damit sie alle zugleich online gehen können."

**Inhaltsangabe:** Albus organisiert in Harrys drittem Schuljahr, für die im Schloss verbliebenen Schüler während der Osterferien, ein Zeltwochenende und nötigte seinen Tränkemeister dazu mitzukommen

**Disclaimer: **Alle Charaktere und das HP-Universum an sich gehören JK Rowling – aber diese ff gehört mir! Ich verdiene kein Geld mit meinen Geschichten hier.

**Challenge: Oster-Camping**

**Lagerfeuer im Verbotenem Wald**

„Wieso habe ich mich nochmal darauf eingelassen?", stellte der Meister der Tränke eine rhetorische Frage, während er sich zurücklehnte, um sich an den am Boden liegenden Baumstamm hinter sich zu lehnen, dabei mit Daumen und Zeigefinger seiner Rechten eine Akupressur-Massage zwischen seinen Augen auf dem Nasenrücken ausführend und genervt ausatmend. Prompt schoss natürlich Miss Grangers Arm in die Höhe und sie wachelte wild mit ihrer Hand herum, um Erlaubnis bittend, die Frage beantworten zu dürfen – da das Mädchen scheinbar einfach gar nicht anders reagieren konnte, als auf Fragen eines Lehrers eine passende Antwort zu geben. Während der am Lagerfeuer neben ihr sitzende Harry ihr dezent den Ellbogen in die Rippen rammte und ihr – als er dadurch ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit hatte – mit einem kurzen Kopfschütteln bedeutete, dass Hogwarts Fledermaus gar nichts darauf hören wollte, verdrehte eben erwähnter genervt die Augen und meinte sarkastisch: „Oh bitte, Miss Granger, erleuchten Sie uns doch mit Ihrer Weisheit."

Zuerst etwas eingeschüchtert, schaute sie sich um, in der vom Lagerfeuer beleuchteten, illustren Runde von ein paar Schülern, dem Direktor und zwei Lehrer, die hier mitten im Verbotenen Wald auf dem Boden saßen, erhob dann jedoch stolz ihren Kopf – während sie mit der rechten Hand noch beruhigend über ihre schmerzende Seite fuhr – und meinte: „In erster Linie sind sie hier mit uns auf diesem Oster-Camping, weil Ihnen Direktor Dumbledore sicher keine andere Wahl ließ." Bei diesen Worten blickten alle zu dem alten, weißbärtigen, langhaarigen, lustig bebrillten Mann, der mit einem legeren Schwenk seines Zauberstabes gerade genüsslich mehrere Würstchen auf verschiedene Holzstöcke aufspießte und dann über das herrlich züngelnde Feuer in ihrer Mitte schweben ließ, sodass sie alle bald etwas Köstliches zu essen haben würden. Manche Augen ruhten neugierig auf dem angeblich weisesten Magier der lebte, andere eher ungläubig, ein Paar sturmgraue, etwas feindselig und schwarze Iriden erstachen ihn regelrecht mörderisch. Doch der Alte ließ sich durch nichts aus der Ruhe bringen, nickte mit einem riesen Schmunzeln und zwinkerte fröhlich durch seine Halbmondbrille in die Runde.

„Zweitens sind sie, so wie auch Professor Hagrid, für unsere Sicherheit zuständig, denn da ein wahnsinniger entflohener Mörder hinter Harry her ist, sind wir im Grunde genommen in großer Gefahr." Bei diesen Worten der jungen Gryffindor suchten alle Augen der Jugend die Gegend automatisch nach Gefahren ab und sie nickten leicht verängstigt, über die Aussage. Unwillkürlich rückte Draco etwas näher zu seinem Hauslehrer und Paten, während Ginny, Ron und Harry dasselbe bei ihrem Freund, dem Halbriesen, taten.

„Drittens besteht die Gefahr hier natürlich nicht nur von dem irren, ehemaligen Askaban-Insassen, sondern auch wegen der Tatsache, dass wir uns im Verbotenen Wald befinden – der an und für sich diesen Namen nicht umsonst trägt." Zu den besorgten Blicken aller Schüler, fingen diese nun auch noch zum Zittern an – da sie sich erst durch Hermines Aufzählung der beängstigenden Situation bewusst wurden. Albus versuchte fieberhaft etwas zu sagen, um die Lage etwas zu entschärfen, aber es war Severus der zuerst Geräusche von sich gab – und zwar klatschte er, bevor er sarkastisch meinte: „Bravo, Miss Granger, sie haben zwar nur einige der Gründe erwähnt, aber doch die Wichtigsten."

"Hätte McGonagall nicht auf uns aufpassen können?", erkundigte sich Ron, etwas missgelaunt. „Professor", ertönte es gleichzeitig, von seiner kleineren Schwester, seiner besten Freundin, seinem Schulleiter und seinem Lehrer für Zaubertränke. „Ähm, ´tschuldigung ... Professor McGonagall ... also, die könnte uns doch auch beschützen … und am Meisten sind doch Gryffindors hier … also wäre das doch viel logischer, oder?", stotterte der Rothaarige leicht verlegen, während ihn seine beiden Brüder, die Zwillinge, erst leicht schadenfroh, aber gegen Ende zustimmend angrinsten.

Es stimmte eindeutig, das Haus der Löwen war in der Mehrzahl. Harry war geblieben – weil er nie scharf darauf war, mehr Zeit als notwendig mit seinen Verwandten zu verbringen. Hermine und Ron wollten ihn nicht alleine hier lassen. Auch der Rest der Weasley nützte diese Ausrede, wobei es nur auf die Schwester auch wirklich zutraf, Ginny wollte in Harrys Nähe sein, auch wenn er sie gar nicht richtig wahrnahm – die Zwillinge jedoch, wollten nur das Schloss weiter erkunden, da es möglicherweise immer noch Geheimgänge gab, die sie nicht kannten. Neville verbrachte seine Ferien in Hogwarts, da seine Großmutter krank war. Ansonsten waren noch eine Schülerin aus dem Haus der Adler und ein Schüler aus dem der Schlangen da. Lunas Vater verfolgte gerade irgendwo im nicaraguanischen Dschungel eine heiße Spur, auf seiner ewigen Suche nach den Schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchkackler – wollte aber aus Sicherheitsgründen seine zwölfjährige Tochter nicht mitnehmen. Draco durfte aufgrund einer Strafe nicht nach Hause. Sein Vater wollte ihn ein wenig Demut lehren – denn der undankbare Bengel, hatte sich doch zu Weihnachten ernsthaft beschwert, dass er zu wenige Geschenke bekommen hatte. Wenn er gewusst, hätte, dass er seinen Sohn im Grunde genommen damit gar nicht wirklich bestrafte, denn dieser freute sich insgeheim etwas Zeit mit seinem Paten – der, da kein anderer Slytherin geblieben war, nur für ihn da sein konnte – zu verbringen, hätte Lucius sich wohl etwas anderes einfallen lassen. Aber Albus Oster-Zeltlager hatte ihm ja dann doch geholfen, diese Ferien zu einer Strafe für Draco zu gestalten.

„Ja, Albus, wieso beantworten Sie uns nicht folgende dringende Fragen, bitte?", wandte Snape sich an seinen Vorgesetzten, genüsslich seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkend und begann - genauso wie seine Schülerin zuvor eine Aufzählung, „erstens, warum, war es so unerlässlich für Sie unbedingt jetzt einen Camping-Urlaub zu machen, während der drohenden Gefahr, dass ein vollkommen verrückter Massenmörder, einen der hier Anwesenden den Gar aus machen will? Und zweitens, warum, wenn es einen triftigen Grund dafür gibt, dass es jetzt geschehen musste, wollten Sie ausgerechnet an einen der gefährlichsten Orte überhaupt diese Unternehmung durchführen? Und drittens, wieso ist nicht Minerva hier, um ihre Löwenbabys zu bemuttern?" Bei den ersten beiden Aussagen lagen die meisten Augen eher vorwurfsvoll auf dem Leiter von Hogwarts, aber bei der Letzten, warfen die Gryffindors dem Sprecher leicht empörte Blicke zu. Nur der junge Malfoy grinste spöttisch dabei.

"Also du übertreibst mal wieder maßlos, mein Lieber", antwortete der Älteste und strich sich seinen Bart glatt. Ja genau, dachte sich der Angesprochene, weil gerade ich ja auch so sehr dazu tendiere zu übertreiben. Und scheinbar, den Gesichtsausdrücken zu Folge, hatten andere hier gerade ähnliche Gedanken. „Aber gut, Kinder, soviel ich weiß gehören bei den Muggel Schauergeschichten zum Camping genauso wie die Zelte und das Lagerfeuer", zwinkerte der Weißhaarige den immer noch verängstigten Jugendlichen zu, „wann bitte sehr soll ein Oster-Camping stattfinden wenn nicht an Ostern?", fragte der Sprecher – rhetorisch – in die Runde, „natürlich ist Black eine Bedrohung, aber auf Hogwarts sind wir sicher und der Wald gehört dazu. Hier kann weder er noch sonst wer einem von uns was antun! Also braucht ihr auch keine Angst zu haben." Seine beruhigenden Worte, sein freundliches Gesicht, während er diese aussprach, und allgemein seine machtvolle Aura, nahm wirklich vielen ihre Ängste.

"Und was den Wald betrifft, so ist er in Anwesenheit von Hagrid doch keine wirkliche Gefahr, wenn man sich an seine Anweisungen hält – denn er kennt sich hier aus und er wird von den Bewohnern des Waldes respektiert und geachtet, sodass wir hier sicherer sind als sonst irgendwo" lächelte er seinen treuen Untergebenen freundlich an, der vor Verlegenheit über das große Lob, mit roten Wangen schüchtern zu Boden blickte, während alle anderen die um das Feuer saßen – außer die beiden Slytherins – dem Hütter der Schlüssel und Ländereien wollwollende Blicke zuwarfen.

"Tja, und Minerva hatte schon was vor", erwähnte der Direktor noch nebenbei, als er gerade prüfte, ob ihr Abendessen schon durch war. „Was soll das denn jetzt bitte heißen? Mich hast du gar nicht gefragt, ob ich was vorhabe, sondern du hast mir befohlen mit euch zu Zelten", ereiferte sich einer seiner beiden anwesenden Untergebenen – ganz auf alle Höflichkeitsfloskeln in Gegenwart der Schüler verzichtend. „Ja eben, Severus, da Minerva mir auf die Frage hin, ob sie uns begleiten möchte, abgesagt hatte, weil sie schon etwas vor hatte, wollte ich die Gefahr bannen, dass du das Gleiche tust und habe dich lieber vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt", nuschelte Dumbledore leicht und versuchte ein entschuldigendes Lächeln aufzusetzen – was seinen Gegenüber jedoch nicht beeindruckte.

"Nun, auch ich hatte was Besseres vor, als hier meine Zeit mit euch zu verschwenden!", spie ihm der schwarzhaarige Slytherin vor die Füße. „Und was?", fragte George. „Ein Besuch beim Friseur?, ergänzte Fred. „Für Ihren monatlichen Waschtermin?", grinste Erster wieder frech. „Oder wollten Sie einen Modeberater aufsuchen?", erkundigte sich wieder Fred und George führte weiter an: „Der Ihnen mal erklären wollte, dass ..." „25 Punkte Abzug für jeden von ihnen, wegen ungebührlichem Verhalten!", ermahnte ihr Lehrer sie. Er war nicht wirklich erbost, über diese lächerlichen Bemerkungen, da er sie, seit dem er auf Hogwarts war, mehr als gewohnt war und auch die Respektlosigkeit einiger Schüler war schon Routine für ihn, seitdem er Lehrer war. Auch die Wut auf seinen Vorgesetzten war schon wieder verraucht – denn er wusste sehr wohl, dass egal was er tat, dachte, sagte oder fühlte, es nichts an der Tatsache ändern würde, dass er hier mit einem – in seinen Augen – Haufen Vollpfosten festsaß.

In dem Moment flogen vor jeden ihre fertig gerösteten Würstchen und es wurde geschmaust und dabei etwas Smalltalk geführt. Draco fragte seinen Patenonkel – da sie nicht allein waren trotzdem höflich Siezend: „Was wollten Sie eigentlich für einen Trank mit mir brauen zu den Feiertagen?" „Also mein eigentlicher Plan sah vor einen Trank zu kreieren, der einem zeigt, was für ein Animagus man wird. Es gab schon viele Versuche in die Richtung und auch ich experimentiere schon eine Weile herum und ich glaube, ich hätte vielleicht diesmal den Durchbruch geschafft", meinte der Angesprochene gegen Ende leicht Wehmütig, während seine Augen beim Reden über seine Arbeit leicht gefunkelt hatten, „was soll´s, es kommen ja wieder einmal Ferien. Im Sommer dann, werde ich hoffentlich die Zeit dazu finden."

„Verzeihen Sie, aber was genau bringt dieser Trank?", wollte Harry ehrlich neugierig wissen. „Nun ja, es ist eine sehr aufwändige, anstrengende und komplizierte Angelegenheit, sich die Fähigkeit, sich in ein Tier zu verwandeln, anzueignen. Viele verzichten darauf, weil sie auch nicht wissen, ob es ihnen später was bringt, da sie ja im Vorfeld nicht wissen, in was sie sich einmal verwandeln werden", erklärte der Schwarzäugige – ganz der Lehrer, der er war.

„Ist das nicht völlig egal?", erkundigte sich Ron, „es muss doch einfach herrlich sein, sich in ein Tier zu verwandeln – egal in welches ... oder?"

„Nun, ja und nein", erläuterte der Meister der Tränke seine Gedanken zum Thema, „wenn sie wissen, dass sie beispielshalber ein Stechinsekt werden, kann es sein, dass ihnen die Gefahr gleich von einem Menschen totgeschlagen oder von einem Tier gefressen zu werden als zu groß erscheinen, um sich das anzutun. Und es gibt in alten Schriften auch eine Geschichte, dass ein Mann, der einst einmal ein Animagus werden wollte, nie wieder gesehen wurde, in seinem Haus aber auf dem Wohnzimmerboden ein toter Fisch gefunden wurde. Hätte er gewusst in was er sich verwandelt, dann hätte er es im Wasser getan. Ob Süß- oder Salzwasser, sei jetzt dahingestellt, denn das wurde bei dem Fallbeispiel nicht genannt, aber selbst das, würden sie mit dem Trank erfahren und es kann ihnen das Leben retten!"

Es entspann sich ein interessantes Gespräch zum Thema Animagi, aber auch über besagten Trank und allgemeines. Luna fiel auf, dass Neville besonders ruhig war und sich nicht wirklich daran beteiligte, also sprach sie ihn konkret an: „Was glaubst du, wärest du für ein Tier?"

„Ein Hase", rief Draco boshaft und bekräftigte seine Aussage noch, „ein Angsthase! Hahaha..." Er war jedoch der Einzige der lachte. Gut, auch sein Patenonkel grinste hämisch. Aber der Rest der Partie blickte den Spötter nur finster an und Harry meinte: „Egal, was für ein Tier, Neville wäre – er würde es wenigstens schaffen eines zu werden! Du hingegen ... wahrscheinlich kaum!"

Bevor der Blonde noch auf die Beleidigung reagieren konnte – was er eindeutig vorhatte – griff der ehemalige Lehrer für Verwandlung ein und beschwichtigte: „Na na na, nun mal ruhig mit den jungen Pferden! Einerseits ist jedes Tier was Wundervolles und Besonderes. Und andererseits, können sie alle ja den Trank von Severus dann ausprobieren, sobald er seine Forschung positiv beendet hat."

Während die einen dreinschauten, als würden sie dabei fürchten, von ihrem Lehrer vergiftet zu werden, freuten sich die anderen eindeutig auf diese Möglichkeit. „Könnten wir mit Professor McGonagall nicht einen Extrakurs belegen, wo alle, die Interessiert wären, sich in einen Animagus zu verwandeln, teilnehmen könnten, damit sie, die ja selbst einer ist, uns Hilft, auch einer zu werden?", fragte die wissbegierige Braunhaarige.

"Phhhh", schnaubte der immer Schwarzgekleidete herablassend, „ich glaube nicht, dass einer von ihnen es schaffen würde!"

Neville sprang auf seine Füße und obwohl er vor Angst zitterte, schaute er seiner Nemesis fest in dessen nachtschwarze Iriden und verwandelte sich tatsächlich vor den Augen aller in einen ... Hasen.

Aber kein Gewöhnlicher – nein, der braune Hase trug nämlich eine blaue Latzhose mit Brusttasche. Mehr als beeindruckt schauten alle auf ihn, als er sich plötzlich auf seine Hinterbeine stellte und sagte: „Aber ganz richtig, mache ich es scheinbar nicht, denn ich habe nachgelesen, eigentlich sollte ich ganz zum Tier werden und keine menschlichen Züge beibehalten. Was ja eindeutig nicht geklappt hat."

Traurig blickte das sprechende Häschen an sich herab. „Was sagst du denn da?", rief Luna überrascht, „du hast doch nichts falsch gemacht!" „Aber sie mich doch an?", rief Longbottem und zog seine Häschenschultern in die Höhe. „Das tu ich doch", lächelte sie versonnen. „Ja, aber, so sieht doch kein normaler Hase aus!", ereiferte sich das Tierchen – was schon ziemlich lustig aussah. „Nein, natürlich nicht – aber das bist du ja auch nicht", erklärte ihm die einzig anwesende Ravenclaw, „du bist der Osterhase!"

„Hahaha … und wo sind deine Eier versteckt?", lachte der Malfoysproß, über seinen zweideutigen Witz, lauthals los. Ohne nachzudenken griff Luna in die kleine Brusttasche der blauen Latzhose die der Hase trug und obwohl es nach außen nicht so aussah, dass da was drinnen war, zog sie ein kunstvoll bemaltes Ei heraus und gleich danach mit der anderen Hand noch zwei weitere. Allen war klar, dass da wo das herkam, sicher noch mehr waren und wer weiß, was noch alles …

Wahrscheinlich wurde die Hosentasche mit einem Ausdehnungszauber belegt, grübelte Hermine, das scheint sehr nützlich zu sein – ich sollte lernen wie das funktioniert! Ähnlich, wie der Zauber, der auf dem kleinen Zelt lag, dass hinter ihnen aufgebaut war und nach außen aussah, als wäre es höchstens groß genug für zwei Mann. Drinnen, durch Magie verzaubert, konnte man problemlos gerade stehen und es gab mehrere, durch Stoffwände unterteilte, zimmerähnliche Abteile, sodass jeder der Anwesenden für sich sein konnte.

„Na gut, Mr. Longbottem, dann wissen Sie ja, was sie morgen – in aller Herrgottsfrühe – zu tun haben", nickte Snape seinem absoluten Angstschüler Nummer eins zu, während dieser sich gerade zurückverwandelte und im Anschluss seinen Zaubertranklehrer mit offenem Mund verdattert anschaute, da dessen Blick regelrecht wohlwollend auf ihm lag – fast so als wollte er ihn loben, dafür, dass er es geschafft hatte ein Animagus zu werden.

So etwas nennt man dann wohl Osterwunder, dachte der Junge bei sich, während er beobachtete, wie die Person, die sein Irrwicht war, im Inneren ihres Zeltes verschwand um endlich schlafen zu gehen.

„Aber bleib in der Nähe des Zeltplatzes, wenn du die Ostereier für uns versteckst", zwinkerte der Schulleiter dem immer noch verblüfften Schüler zu. Langsam begann das Gesicht des jungen Animagi zu strahlen. Er hatte es echt richtig hinbekommen! Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte er etwas Magisches schneller und besser als andere in seinem Alter hingekriegt und wurde – zwar stumm, aber doch irgendwie – von Professor Snape so etwas wie gelobt dafür.

**Fin**


End file.
